An image sensor device is a kind of semiconductor device that transforms optical images into electrical signals. Image sensor devices can generally be classified into two groups: charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor devices and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor devices. Among these image sensor devices, the CMOS image sensor device comprises a photodiode for detecting incident light and transforming it into electrical signals, and logic circuits for transmitting and processing the electrical signals.
Among current image sensor devices, in addition to the traditional applications for sensing images, more and more image sensor devices have been applied to various types of detection tasks, for example, biomedical detection, and using an external light source to irradiate a detected object to emit an excitation light to detect or determine the characteristics of the detected object.
However, whether it is being used for sensing images or for performing various other detection tasks, the image sensor device still suffers from some thorny problems, such as the cross-talk phenomenon and low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), which can affect the device's performance.
Therefore, development of an improved image sensor device which is capable of effectively collecting optical signals and improving signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) is desirable.